Lost Moon
by Luvcleo
Summary: She-wolf Amala has a good life, until a series of unfortunately timed events make her worried for her safty, and she flees. On her travels she meets a mysterious wolf with a dark past, and he shows her a secret society of wolf warriors who desperately need help, and Amala is determind to give it to them, but the feisty female may have gotten more then she bargained for.
1. the dream

~Chapter one, the dream~

 _She ran through the forest, heart pounding in her slick ears, her mind knew it was the end, she knew running would not let her live much longer. She was strong… but not strong enough. The rough and scratchy pads on her thick paws were burning as if she ran through a fire. Then a sound of the devil came, all who lived long enough knew that you could not escape it. Pain came across her chest, she felt as though her life would end, here and now, to the pleasure of the enemy she would die. She welcomed death now; life would not be worth living if she endangered her family and her offspring. The beast never gave up, and was growing strong in numbers, so her kind was growing weak. She tried to scream for help but all that came out was a thick red liquid, blood. Suddenly the world itself faded, leaving only her alone to suffer, to be in pain, to die. Then to be disrespected in death by the monsters. Lastly fate was kindly and sucked out her breath. She knew earth no longer._

The she-wolf then awoke with a breath of panic, she believed herself to be dead, and wondered why it felt and looked like she was at her home, her pack was in peace around her, she yelped worried- believing them to be dead. Her yelp awoke her father, who stretched and gave her a look of confusion and annoyance, "Amala (Aa-maul-uh), my sweet daughter, please explain why you would wake me at this hour, as pack leader I am needed well rested" he said in a kind and firm tone. He shook out his golden fur, raised his tail high as usual and Amala couldn't see the black tip. His tan muzzle and undercoat almost glowed in the iridescent moonlight. Amala was panting, lolling pink tongue flopping softly against her fawn-colored muzzle and she mimicked her father by shaking out her light tawny pelt, the fawn patches all around her body almost invisible during the night. Trying to calm down, "Father I am sorry, but I-I had the dream again" Her voice shaky, then another wolf spoke, "Oh dear, sweetie the hunters are not here. You must relax. And Sumbaa (sume-bah), your daughter comes before the pack!" the new voice was a she-wolf, yet older, and scolding Amala's father Sumbaa. Amala felt awkward. It was her fault mother and father had awoken. Then Sumbaa spoke again, "Maybe so Kalbina (call-bine-uh), but still…" his voice faded, his mate had come in to the light, and her pure silver coat looked to be made of the holy moon himself. Sumbaa needed but one look on Kalbina's face, which was subtly baring her fangs, and he knew by now not to argue with her. Amala assured them to go back to their dreams before Tikkadanious (Tick-uh-Dane-ee-ous) and Clorea (clor-ee-ah), her younger brother and elder sister, came in to this parley.

Amala was prodded awake by four small wet noses, two midnight like her own, one pink like her father's, and one mud-colored, like Casoca's(cass-oh-cah); her mate. "MOOOOOOOMAAAAA" she heard a familiar and squeaky voice saying, "WAKE UPPP" the young female said. Then a slightly deeper, but still a light toned male cub barked a "MOMMY WE WANNA PLAY OUT OF THE DEN! DADDY SAID TO ASK YOU, SO ANSWER!" Amala knew her two month old cubs wouldn't let her rest until she got up, and Amala knew very well once she got up, she couldn't go back to sleep. A few minutes later of "MOMOMOMOMOM" and "WAKE UP NOW… please?" She gave up. Giving the cubs permission to romp outside and tackle each other, she went out to the warm sunshine. It felt good, considering her wake up this morning. And she welcomed the sun with her eyes closed until she felt a slippery tongue playfully lick her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw her mate bending down in the "play with me" position. She swore that she felt like she married a five month old sometimes. "Come on Amy, what, is someone too much an elder to play-fight anymore?" he was egging her on, trying to get under her skin. Rolling her green eyes and pretending to be offended, she responded "ok one, don't call me Amy and two..." she Attacked him, taking him by surprise. Amala laughed out loud, she had to admit it _did_ make her feel young again, playing without a care, just waiting for the next attack. Casoca fought back, and suddenly she had butterflies in her stomach, and not from the thrill of going back to her puppy days, but it felt like she was falling! She heard Casoca scream and she felt her own voice yell, and before she knew it Amala heard "oomph" and landed hard on something soft. She took a minute to comprehend, and realized that they had fallen off a small cliff. She leaped off when the thing she landed on groaned. She sniffed it, and it was her mate, she freaked out when she realized he was unconscious, and broke in to tears. She almost started to pace, then she cried in pain, seeing her back right leg was limp and bending in a strange way. She howled for her pack, "this is Amala, my leg is broken and Casoca is barely breathing" That had taken the energy out of her, for real this time she welcomed the oblivion of darkness, and hoped it would all be alright.


	2. an ending

Amala paced around the medic's den, and snapped her sharp jaws at the medic, Shanta, after she pulled on the cast surrounding her left back leg, and the grey-blue beta glared back at her, speaking with her country accent, she snapped "Amala! Don't you bite 'me, the last time I checked _I ain't any firkin elk!"_ Amala narrowed her emerald eyes, glowering at Shanta. "I need a pay raise…" she muttered, "Shanta, what's a pay raise?" Amala questioned, Shanta then decided to stop speaking to her.

When the tawny wolf finally got to exit Shanta's den, she limped back home, and saw four worried faces, all of the pups were only up to her knees, and the largest one gracefully padded over to her, he had fawn patches identical to her but his main coat was a pearly white. "Mommy, will daddy be ok?" he asked, his ears down, eyes pleading. Then a cub with husky-like fur, the over fur was silver like her grandma's, and underfur was more of a snowy white, she was almost the size of her brother, and mimicked him in his agile nature. "Momma, tell me Rah-veir is right, tell me daddy is ok!" Amala looked at the four, and saw the most pitiful face on her albino pup, completely white with one blue eye, and one red eye and her name was Fonna. Amala responded to the silver and snowy pup, "Oh Mala, i'm so sorry! Casoca is still in the medic's den, he won't be home for a while, I'm afraid." The pups were silent, Amala felt horrible. Her poor pups! And she knew she had been keeping a secret from all except Kalbina, and she was planning on telling her mate today, she thought of his White fur, the dark grey patch on his back, his light grey underfur, and she hoped he would be alright. As for the pups, she now saw they were huddled together, whispering with each other. This was not odd, for they usually had secret meeting with each other, then Mala pushed the pup with tawny fur exactly like hers, minus the brown patches, he had absolutely no markings on him, but his chin had more fur on it than the others, making him have a more pointed muzzle look then the others. "Yes Sopape?" She asked him" "Uh, yeah, mom about this…" he paused, "well, for a while now, you have been acting weird, and we were hoping you would, erm" he yipped something, she knew that meant "tell" but she wanted him to use his voice, be a little braver. "Eh, honey? I didn't quite catch that" so he said it fast "we-were-hoping-you-would-tell-us-what's-going-on-with-you." Amala smiled.

The wolf with the fawn patches cleared her throat, Amala leaned in to her pups, and whispered " _you're going to have a new little brother or sister soon."_ Their eyes widened, the girls squealed, stood on their hind legs and clasped claws, hopping around. The boys howled joyously and Rah-veir rubbed against Amala's front legs, and she giggled, glad they were taking this so well.

On the next day Amala took three of her pups to see Casoca, the fourth one, Rah-veir, was in training, someday after Sumbaa and Kalbina let Amala and Casoca be the head alpha's, Rah-veir and his alas* would be heir, so Rah-veir was being trained by Sumbaa to lead the pack. Mala whispered to her mom "Momma, why are we here? This place make my coat stand on end" and indeed it did, for the medic den was very quiet, which every small sound like water dropping or a claw on the ground made her fur go up, making Mala look quite like a silver cat. "Yeah, does this mean that daddy is getting better?" Fonna asked excitedly, realizing the reason they came was to see their injured father. "I'm afraid I don't know, my darling" Amala replied solemnly. They saw the medic, "Oh, Amala. I'm glad you made it, I'm afraid Casoca isn't getting much better." Despite her hostility towered some, Shanta was empathic, and right now she could tell how much pain Amala was in, not for herself. Not for her led. For her cubs.

They walked over to Casoca's bed, made of the softest leaves Shanta could find, and Sopape burst out in tears at the sight, his example was followed by Mala and Fonna and soon Amala felt the silky fur on her cheeks become messy and slightly dampened too. Then the family stopped crying as they heard paw steps behind them. A large reddish male and a blonde female with black spots around her eyes and flank approached, both smirking. They were quickly followed by an orangey male who was closer to Amala's age, with black spots on his tail. "Oh hello… aunt Shamani, uncle Brakan." Amala said hoping she sounded like she had no patience. Shamani walked up to Amala and seemed to inspect her, "Ahhhh Amala, so good to see you again dear niece, how are you? how are you? I hear that _horrid_ excuse for a led is **dying** oh how simply _awful_ for you and your… _family."_ She spoke with a fake sympathy and spat out the last word like she just ate a bad bone. Then Amala's uncle walked up, the red wolf spoke in the same tone as his mate, " _well my dear,_ isn't the political problem here obvious? You need a mate to lead alongside you oh _quite soon_ I expect. And of course we all know pack law, if the future alpha's chosen led or alas is banished, died, or just plain out **leaves** the heir must go with their betrothed. Who you know is _my favorite_ _ **student Jalkian**_ " he pointed at the orange wolf that was looking over Amala with interest, and she was appalled but before she could speak another spoke for her. "Hey there, leave my sister alone!" it was a slightly scratchy masculine voice, with a tinge of pup-like excitement in it, then a more feminine voice spoke, it was more smooth and a bit memorizing; "yeah, don't you think that is a conversation not to have around pups? Or _ever?!"_ Just then a strong golden female wolf jumped in front of Amala, she had long fur and a white muzzle and paws. Then a teenage male came up, he had dark chocolatey fur with silver ears and patch on his back. "Oh, Clorea! You scared me, and Tikkidanious, thank you two!" as her aunt, uncle, and Jalkian walked away, resentful looks on their faces.

After she thanked her brother and sister and let the pups say hi to Casoca, she had Clorea babysit them, (she didn't entirely trust her sweet little bro) then went to visit her mate alone. "Ah...La" she heard a weak voice say, "Ammahh" she put her paw to his mouth, telling him he shouldn't strain. "Casoca, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault" he slowly lifted his head, the muttered "no un's falt…" she was silent, she leant her head under his chin, remembering the way they would nuzzle goodbye when they were dating oh so long ago, and they hugged each other for who knows how long, then she heard him cough weakly, she felt something wet under her, and saw he coughed up a little blood, she didn't mind, but started crying. Her tears dropped on his fur, and it shimmered on it ever so slightly, the fur morphed her tears in to small hearts, and she heard words ever so slightly, "I… I... L.. I Love you, Amala…" she didn't respond, then she felt him breath out, and savored his warm last breath on her tearstained coat.


	3. the hunters and the hunted

Amala stared at her mate, his eyes were dry and glassy and wide open, his fur that once gleamed and sparkled was dusty and dull. His face that was once up to the brim with a pup-like wonder was zombie-like and his chin was covered in a little blood. She couldn't stop herself, Amala yelled out. Tears streamed down her face but she tried with all her might and eventually stopped them, the blood from Casoca making her tawny neck a dark red, and she fell on her side, staring in to space because she didn't know what else to do. A few minutes later Shanta walked tenderly over to her, as if Amala could explode at any second, "Honey, its ok, this kind of things hap…" "HAPPEN, HAPPEN, OH YES THESE KINDS OF THINGS HAPPEN, IT WIL ALLLLLL BE OK, ABOUT AS OK AS GETTING TRAMPLED BY A HERD OF ELK!" Amala shot back at her; she wanted someone else to feel hurt, someone else to feel her pain, and to suffer. She couldn't cry, not while everyone needed her to be strong in this crisis, Shanta understood and bowed her head submissively to the alpha and walked away.

Amala nudged her pups along, they whimper and moved limply along, she knew they didn't want to go to their fathers funeral, but Amala also knew they would regret it If they didn't. They went slowly up to the long tree stump where his limp body laid, Amala wanted to try and be with him again, to end all of the suffering of loss until she remembered she must stay strong for Rah-veir, Mala, Sopape, and Fonna. She walked closer to the body and licked it's face delicately, as if that might resurrect Casoca, and she even half expected to see a pearly white coat raise up from the stump, and to smile at her in that goofy way he always did, to walk over to the pups and start to tickle them, but it did not happen, Amala knew then she would have to accept that he was dead, and then she heard her cubs bawling their eyes out, they didn't know what else to do. She couldn't just stare at the body, her cubs needed her, and she would never lose any more family members. She wouldn't lose anyone ever again.

Just then a BANG came up in the air, Amala's breath caught in her throat, she knew this sound, and it was from her worst nightmares! The smell of gasoline filled the air, the humans approached covered in the scent, the large amount of wolves must have attacked the vicious predators. Before anyone could think Sumbaa yelled out, "SCATTER" and it was chaos, each of the wolves ran a different direction, Sumbaa and Kalbina being the only ones running to the danger, to fight them off, protect the pack. Amala turned to her pups, they were petrified in fear, and Amala caught up with a blue-grey wolf named Julkia and his twin sister Jamana. "You two, round up all the puppies and bring them to the safety of the home den." "Yes, Alpha" Julkia nodded to her, and Amala felt safer as she saw Jamana run over to Amala's pups and Julkia call out to his own, She howled an order to eh rest of the pack " _All warriors, hunters, and spies come with me, everyone else to the den, guards send your best on the lookout for any hunters who get near the den, and protect each other!"_ Then with her team of the best fighters in the pack she ran in to the battle between the hunters and her parents, praying it wasn't too late, The warriors ran straight ahead with her while the hunters circled around enclosing the humans to attack, and the spies leaped in to the trees and hid in the taller grasses, virtually invisible to anyone who didn't' know better. She saw her mom manage to grab one of the human's guns, and her dad bite one in its lengthy leg. They all ran faster, and before she knew what happened, Kalbina looked at Sumbaa and Amala, and rammed in to Sumbaa, Amala saw that it was to try and save him from a gunshot, but another human joined, and they were both hit. Amala's dad in the head, and her mom on her chest. Amala stood there, Mouth gaping, and ordered her fastest wolves to get a medic. Then the humans saw the army of wolves, they looked at the warriors, with many scars from past battles, then they saw the hunters come in to view, their fangs longer and sharper than most, and then out of nowhere the spies appeared, like ninjas they gracefully leaped down from the trees. The battle of life and limb would begin. And Amala wanted more then to protect now.

She was now looking for revenge.


	4. battles and beginnings

"SHOOT EM ALL," "NO, THERES TO MANY, RETREAT AND WALK SLOWLY, IF YOU RUN THEY MIGHT SEE YOU AS PREY" the humans cried out to each other, arguing, It was nightfall now and the full moon was lovely, but the alpha she-wolf only saw red. Amala closed her eyes, this argument was annoying her, she wanted to fight, she wanted to find the ones who hurt her parents, and make them suffer by nothing but her fangs, claws, and fury. She wanted blood now, and each and every one of those death bringers to suffer, a death slow and painful. So as they tried to escape in vain the hunter wolves blocked them, and each wolf awaited Amala's orders, each ready to attack, to turn on their instincts as savage, wild beasts. The humans had a pleading look in their eye, looking around, they whispered, Amala heard some words like " _leader… tail… food?... gonna die…"_ then a man with dark skin and a bald head pointed at her, and say "look, that tan-ish ones posture, worth a shot?" Amala was suddenly aware she was carrying herself high, and the other wolves lowered their head a little when she looked at them, it made her feel awkward. No matter because that can be attended to later. A woman with sunburn and long messy blonde curls cautiously grabbed a dead badger, she threw it at the Tawny wolf, and Amala looked at it, then raised an eyebrow, and growled slightly. She would not take an offering killed for sport. The humans looked mortified when she tenderly stepped over the badger, and watched her every graceful movement, from her beautiful glowering eyes to her paws padding across the ground. Then everything happened all at once. The humans started running, birds flew from the sky, and Amala muttered one word. " _Attack."_ And the once still as statue wolf pack all flew like a cheetah chasing prey, howl growls and grunts filled the air, the screams of humans, animals gathering around to watch the ruling species of the forest defeat the enemy. And Amala walked up on a rock, enjoying the blood spill around her, knowing it was for the greater good. Yet she did not join, she did not even look around. She simply looked up, and heard a voice, one so familiar that she was overjoyed. It only said " _stop"_ and she saw the face in the moon. She howled to the pack. " _Yield your attack, they have learned their lesson."_

The wolves walked back home without another snap at the humans, Amala noticed an Omega hunter crawl up to her, back hunched, his half yellow and half tangerine pelt was stained in blood by his flank, he opened his jaws to speak, she noticed that his teeth were broken in a few places, and some red on his chin, no doubt he had been punched by the beasts. "Alpha, are you… alright" he winced when she turned her head to him; she stared in to his silver eyes and kept her hard gaze. She responded levelly, "Yes Caprin. Back to formation. Spies out of the trees you have shown off enough." Caprin want to the back of the group and she heard whispering among the warriors, and the rustling of the spy wolves jumping out of the trees, someone asked Caprin what happened, and she couldn't hear his reply, it was not until she turned her head to the pack that all was quiet.

A month went by since the attack and she was in the medics den she had been there for a few hours, a rush of excitement filled the air, and she heard her cubs whispering outside, she asked "how am I doing?, Is everything ok?". A sweet young she medic with black fur and white paws just told her excitedly, "we checked when you fell asleep last night, it's time!" At first Amala didn't realize what she was talking about, and then figured it out. She felt a kick.

All was quiet, all the he-wolves and most of the she-wolves waited outside. They waited for what felt like hours, none dared to utter a word, not even the cubs, it was as if they thought that speaking would mess everything up. They soon heard a baby's cry coming from the cave. Shanta permitted only family to enter, so her pups, her Aunt Shamani and Uncle Brakan and Clorea and Tikkadanious entered. They all looked down at the pup nursing, and Clorea, Fonna, and Mala all said "Aww!" the boy's just stared, unable to make anything of this tiny thing. The new pup was the only in this litter, it was a female with light golden fur, and a grey patch on her back exactly like Casoca had. It was a happy time for Amala, she wanted this moment to last forever, but she knew it couldn't. But she could enjoy it for now, couldn't she? "Amala, whatcha gonna name her" Tikkadanious asked, Amala knew exactly what. Casoca wanted to name one of their first girls this, but once they came Amala and Casoca agreed Mala (after her mother) and Fonna were just perfect. "I'll name her, Villani." (Pronounced: Vah-law-nee)

Dear Amala darling, I have some matters to discuss with you here, I take it you have heard the tragic news about your mom and dad, Shanta and Elphias don't think they are getting much better, and you better prepare yourself young lady.

Now in other news, I have arranged for you and Jalkian to get married, we just need your consent to carry out the wedding ritual; the whole pack is so exited! (Especially Jalkian)

Lastly, you need to come help me with my chores, they are oh so long! I look forward to your response

With love, you're Aunt Shamani

Shamani

The new pup was getting cuter by the day in her mother opinion, her light gold fur becoming fluffier with the grey patch on her back staying the same since birth, but her eyes hadn't opened and her ears were shut. Amala had convinced herself that her own parents would just be fine, they probably had been through worse right? She took all her time to her pups, and tried not to think about anything else but feeding, playing with, and keeping safe all five. Then she saw a messenger wolf outside her den with a grey pelt. He looked about two years, gives or takes some months and looked nervous when he gave Amala a note from Shamani. He zipped away with some more letters and Amala read the note.

The note said "Dear Amala darling, I have some matters to discuss with you here, I take it you have heard the tragic news about your mom and dad, Shanta and Elphias don't think they are getting much better, and you better prepare yourself young lady. Now in other news, I have arranged for you and Jalkian to get married, we just need your consent to carry out the wedding ritual; the whole pack is so exited! (Especially Jalkian)Lastly, you need to come help me with my chores, they are oh so long! I look forward to your response

With love, you're Aunt Shamani"

Amala was horrified, her parents weren't getting better? Without another thought Amala grabbed Villani and ran, she stopped and thought about her other pups, she couldn't endanger them, so she ran back to go find the pups godparents, her best friend and her Led, Miana and Loga, and ran in to a wolf. "Oof, I'm so sorry, I was in a hurry and." "No problem, Amala" said a cool voice; she stood up strait and looked up to see a tall orangey male smiling down at her. "Oh. Hello. Jalkian." She changed her tone from apologetic to resentful. "well, I'll just be going" she started to walk away, then he softly grabbed her scruff to stop her, then let go and asked her a question, "Amala, from the day we met I had fallen for you, why do you not love me back!" she was taken aback by this question, and took a moment to plan her response; "I gave my heart to Casoca, as long as some part of him remains on earth, something to remember him by, I can't love another." Jalkian looked furious, "He is dead! You can't be in love with a DEAD wolf!" Amala had enough, "MABYE SO, BUT I'D RATHER BE ALONE THEN WITH YOU!" Jalkian looked like he had been stabbed with a knife, and just to twist the knife without another word, he watched in fury Amala strutting away.


End file.
